Carmen Reyes
History Early Life Meeting Theo Alcina and Naomi Denes-Porter Getting to Camp Meeting Taraturus (primidorial) Getting Claimed Building Chaos' Cabin Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus De-Void Perishable Mystique Vengeance Sacrifice Bloodlines Personality Fatal Flaw Fears Appearance Model: Kylie Jenner carmenreyes3.jpg|------------------------------------------ carm3n.jpg|------------------------------------------------- carmen3-0.jpg 10643837_301152120071851_1492643295_n.jpg carmen8.jpg callie.jpg Abilities and Items General Abilities= * ADHD: Like most demigods, Carmen possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of his opponent. * Dyslexia: Carmen's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. * Fighting skills: Initially, Carmen shows more skill with her powers than her fighting skills. However, this might have been due to her lack of formal combat training at camp. Though, Carmen can fight with only one hand, and emerge unscathed, implying excellent swordsmanship. * Ancient Greek: Carmen demonstrates that she can speak in Ancient Greek. * Spanish: Carmen shows that she can speak fluent Spanish, as she is Mexican by birth. Carmen's knowledge of Spanish helps her somewhat understand some other Romance languages, such as Italian and Portuguese. * Will Power: Carmen, apparently, has tremendous strength of will. * Endurance: Carmen was able to endure both physical and mental pain. |-|Demigod Abilities= As a daughter of Chaos, Carmen is an extremely powerful demigod. She is considerably more powerful with her powers than most children of the children of the Big Three: Jason, Hazel, and Percy. She has a connection with her the Void, her father's empty space, and utilizes the abilities she gets from it. And also, as her father created everything, she can turn some of his creation's into whatever she wishes. Carmen isn't aware of her full potential, but she knows she only scratched the surface. The following list are her Demigod Abilities: * The Void: Being the daughter of Chaos, Carmen has abilities most demigods don't as her father is known as the First Deity. She taps into her father's empty space, the Void, which is just a never ending space. **'Void Channeling': Carmen can channel the Void to create a field of darkness in her general vicinity. People enveloped by Carmen's darkness feel numbing cold and crippling fear, sometimes seeing disturbing visions. Carmen can choose to protect them from those feelings if she chooses. ** Intangibility: Carmen can slip her physical self, into Void, while still appearing as if she's physical. In this way she and the object can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed during the process. This is known as "phasing." While phasing she is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she can shift into a "phasing" state (even if she is not passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. She passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which she is moving. This helps when she wants to phase through; incoming attacks, walls, people, etc. **'Portal Creation': She can open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. She can use this, which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off. In addition, Carmen has demonstrated that she can create multiple teleportation vacuums at once for effective defensive purposes. For example, she can quickly create vacuums to confuse and disorient the movements of attacking enemies by teleporting them away from their intended targets or opening portals that transferred an enemies sword into one of their own, essentially backfiring their attacks. ** Dark Gravity: Carmen also can summon something like a dark gravitational field around her, which pulls everything in her close proximity into the Void. ** Displacement Bolts: Carmen can fire bolts of null energy that could cause the surroundings to vanish into the Void, though if Carmen uses this a lot, like her portals, she could pass out into a coma, or lose herself turn into shadows. **'Absorption '- She can use the Void to absorb various forms of energy, elements, attacks, etc. ***'Redirection '- Carmen can redirect the absorbed attack from the Void, and towards the target(s). * Matter Transmogrification: She can transform, alter or transmute matter, energy, elements, objects, beings (animals, demigods, monsters, etc.), etc into anything else, either completely or partially, or temporarily. She mainly uses this to alter the forms of weapons turning them into something else. ** Animal Transmogrification: Carmen can transform others into any animal. ** Beast Transmogrification: She can also transform others into any monster she wishes. |-|Magical Items= Magical Pets/Compainions *'Casper': Carmen's pegasus. Casper.jpg Category:Females Category:Theo Alcina and the Gods of Olympus Category:Greek Demigod Category:Melody the Movement Category:Main Protagonists Category:Carmen Reyes and the Gods of Olympus Category:DemiProtegonei Category:Greek Demiprogenoi Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:Children of Chaos Category:Child of Chaos